


Paper Hearts

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Sign Language, bookshop au, post it notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Ten works in a bookshop. Every week, there is this cute guy who leaves him note after buying a book.





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> No need to say it anymore : another JaeTen lmao  
> Don't hesitate to point any grammar or spelling mistakes !  
> Hope you enjoy ~

“Have a good day”.

  
Ten smiled to the customer before heading back to the shelves, putting some books back in their places or adding some in the different sections. He met Johnny who was getting out of the storehouse before he had to go back to the checkout. Then, his heart skipped a bit.

  
Heading towards him, a book in hand, was the cute guy who leaves him notes whenever he bought a book. And the guy who was making Ten’s heart skip a bit, even though they didn’t properly talk yet. It was Jaehyun who left the notes, but Ten couldn’t respond. Because the brown-haired just walked away with a smile after buying his book and sliding the notes towards the bookseller. And because he always came a few minutes before the closing hours, Ten always headed back home with a huge smile on his face.

  
Jaehyun gave him the book with a smile, and while Ten was scanning it, he could see the younger writing something on a yellow post-it. Ten put the book in a papercraft bag and handed it to the boy, who handed him the money in exchange. After Ten had put the money in the cash register, he looked back at the boy, smiling. Jaehyun smiled back and slide the post-it note on the counter before leaving with a wave of his hand, still smiling.

  
Ten laughed softly and looked down at the note.

  
_I like your new hair color, it suits you!_  
_-Jaehyun_

  
Ten bite his lips to suppress a squeal and put the note in his pocket. He heard Johnny coming back from the shelves and soon, he was next to him with an arm around his shoulders.

  
“So, what did he say today?” Johnny asked.

  
“He said that he liked my hair color that it suited me.”

  
“Just talk to him already.” Johnny groaned.

  
“I would like to! But he always leaves before I can open my mouth.” Ten sighed.

  
“Run after him next time hyung!” Jaemin said when he came back with his backpack on his shoulders, ready to leave.

  
“Jaemin’s right.” Johnny added with a grin. “Seriously, it’s been more than two months now and you guys didn’t even properly talk.”

  
“Fine I’ll try next week okay!” Ten grumbled while closing the bookshop doors.

  
Yes, he will.

  
[…]

  
Today was the day.

  
Jaehyun came every Thursday at the bookshop. And today’s Thursday.

  
And Ten wasn’t nervous.

  
Not at all.

  
“Hyung seriously stop shaking.” Jaemin groaned next to him, scanning books.

“You’ll just begin a conversation it’s not like you’re going to propose to him or something.”

  
“Yeah but what if it changes everything and then-“

  
“Seriously hyung, shut up.”

  
Ten was too frozen to scold him for his manners. Jaehyun has just entered the shop, and was heading towards the shelves, searching for a book.

  
Then, Johnny appeared from nowhere near them.

  
“Okay, so he’s here now. He’ll get back in about ten minutes.” He announced. “Jaemin, come with me, I need you in the storehouse. And you.” He pointed Ten with his finger, almost threatening. “You go get your man.”

  
That said, he disappeared again, Jaemin following him close after he sent his thumbs up to Ten.

  
Ten tried to act cool. Seriously, why was he so nervous anyway?

  
Jaehyun got back about five minutes later, a book in hand. As usual, he handed it to Ten and the latter scanned it and put it in a papercraft bag and handed it to the boy, who handed him the money. Ten saw him writing on a paper, but before he could even begin writing something, Ten cut him off by putting a hand over his.

  
“Why don’t we try talking instead?” he asked.

  
Jaehyun looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Ten repeated his question again, puzzled.

  
“Don’t you want to try talking instead of writing?”

  
Jaehyun didn’t answer but then he began writing again on the note, handing it to the purple-haired boy, who took it with furrowed eyebrows.

  
_I’m sorry, I don’t know what you said… I can’t hear. At all._

  
_That’s why I’m writing instead._

  
When Ten looked up, his eyes had widened. Which made Jaehyun smile reached his eyes before he waved goodbye before Ten could say, well, write, something.

  
As is they had seen everything, hiding behind the shelves, Johnny and Jaemin appeared next to him.

  
“So, how did it go?” Johnny asked.

  
Ten just gave him the note.

  
“Holy shit.” He simply said.

  
[…]

  
“Don’t you know someone who knows sign language?” Ten asked his best friend.

  
Johnny took a sip of his coffee and took a moment before answering.

  
“I think Yuta and Sicheng must know a bit. Since they’re working with autistic children.”

  
“Guess I’ll stop by their house before going back home then.”

  
Johnny looked at his friend and just laughed.

  
[…]

  
It has been officially a month that Ten was learning sign language with the help of Yuta and Sicheng. And today, he was going to finally respond to Jaehyun’s note.

  
Well, at least he will try.

  
As usual, Jaehyun came and headed to the shelves. He came back a few minutes later with a book in hand. When he got a not out of his pocket, Ten stopped him by tapping his shoulder. Jaehyun looked back at him with a curious look.

  
Ten took a deep breath and began.

  
_Would you like to go on a date with me?_

  
Jaehyun looked at him with wide eyes but a smile quickly took place on his face before he wrote his answer down.

  
_I’d love too._

  
[…]

  
“So? You two are dating know?” Johnny asked.

  
“Yes, we are.” Ten answered, all smile.

  
“Thank god, after four months of hard labor and sweat!” Johnny fake cried, quickly followed by Jaemin.

  
“You guys are mean.” Ten pouted.

  
“What are you saying? We are angels.” Jaemin intervened. “Well, speaking for me. I don’t really know if Johnny hyung is one or-“

  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Johnny threatened.

  
Their childish fight was interrupted by a newcomer. When Ten turned his head towards the entrance, a smile grew on his face.

The brown-haired boy came back a few minutes later but he had no book in hand, just a yellow post-it. Ten, who had come to the front of the checkout to escape his two colleagues fight, looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Jaehyun simply handed him the note.

  
_I love you._

  
Ten couldn’t help the smile that took place on his face. He lifted his head to look at Jaehyun again and he respond.

_I love you too._

  
And he pulled the younger into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> As usual, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
